Fortunia - The Nameless
Why hello there, what brings you to this place? So your interested in my story? Or is that an excuse to bed me? Well stranger, I will tell you my tale and who knows before the night is over you may get lucky, or you might be dead. I wish I could say I had a troubled childhood, but that would ruin the fun. My family was full of kindness, not only to their neighbors but toward any stranger who happened to find our farm. We were not of noble blood but we were rich in the land. Our farm produced enough food to feed the entire army of King Conan. Each year when the fields were harvested we indulged in a feast that made us feel like kings and noblemen. As I neared my 20th summer, I met a stranger who would reveal my true destiny and change my life forever. That faithful day I was traveling through the forest with my lover, Krumel, enjoying everything the day offered and looking forward to what the day would bring. Krumel was a big man in every sense. As he toiled in the fields, the sweat glistening off his muscles filled me with a hunger I had not yet sated. He was battle tested as well having served in the King's army for 3 summers. Today was the day I was going to feed the hunger in me. I was going to be with him. He had a special place in the forest that he was taking me. He said it was a childhood hangout that no one knew of. If you ask me, now that I think about it, it was probably where he bedded others foolish enough to fall for his charm. As we neared the place and as my heart filled with anticipation, a stranger stepped out from behind a tree. He looked at Krumel and spoke. "I am not here for you. Leave this place and do not look back. I am here for her." Krumel whom, if you have been paying attention and not just staring at my chest, was not a stranger to conflict drew his sword and pointed it at the newcomer. "Stranger I know you not, but if you think that she is but a prize that you may claim then today you meet the Gods!" The stranger began laughing and just as I thought he would go on forever, he stopped and starred at Krumel. The coldness of his eyes sent shivers up my spine. We were not looking at a normal human, were looking at a death dealer, one who could command demons like the wind commanded the clouds in the sky. With but a wave of his hand, he called forth from the pits of hell the most vile creature I had ever laid eyes on. The demon spread its wings as Krumel cowered in fear. Taking flight this hellspawn attacked Krumel with all the vengeance of something born where the fires were as hot as the sun. Krumel quickly succumbed to the demons might. Realizing that I was next, I turned and fled into the forest. If you have never ran for your life through a dense forest then you will have little comparison to my plight. Branches whipped and struck me as I ran, the ground sought to throw me from my feet, the very air seemed to leave my lungs. As I continued my flight through the forest I was constantly looking over my shoulder. What I saw each time was the stranger walking calmly toward me. I did not understand how I could be running and yet he was always just a few steps behind me. He was just walking for the love of Crom! My legs and whole body failing me, I finally gave up the fight and fell to my knees whimpering and filled with dread. I looked up at the stranger "please, you can do with me what you will, but do not kill me." I began to remove my clothing as a sign of submission when he grabbed my hand. "I am not here to bed you woman, you have a destiny and I am here to see you fulfill it." With that he reached down and touched my cheek, wiping away the tears on my face. As he continued to caress my face I felt a darkness flow into me straight through my soul. At once I knew that this was my destiny and I embraced The Nameless entity as it consumed my soul and transformed me into the warrior you see before you. The Nameless was the remnants of the extreme dark sides of the Gods. The Gods were too overcome with their power and instead of destroying each other they captured the darkest essences of their souls and bottled it up for eternity. The Nameless, after many centuries, discovered a way to escape it's prison. Instead of escaping it decided to play it safe and infect the humans of Hyboria. By doing so it would rob the Gods of the one thing they desire, Worshipers. The stranger looked at me as my eyes grew cold with the power inside me. "My Hyborian name is Lodur, like you I have another name but to utter it is to invite death." I met his eyes, "My Hyborian name is Fortunia, and I hereby dedicate my life to serving you and The Nameless. Lodur smiled, "Then let us travel for your destiny awaits." I guess this is as good a place to end as any. Did you learn anything from the story? Ahhh, I see that you are still interested in the pleasures my body could afford you. What's that? I cannot hear you with the blood gurgling out of your mouth. Next time you seek to bed a women, make sure she does not have a sword or the strength to run it though your worthless filthy body. Silly me, I guess you will not be seeking to bed a woman ever again. Fade into darkness.... Category:Launch Short Story Contest Category:The Nameless